Let Me Give Your Heart a Break
by IsaCahill
Summary: Há momentos em que meras palavras não descrevem exatamente o que sentimos, e é nesses momentos que percebemos, algumas músicas nos descrevem. Minha primeira fanfic sobre TBBT, awn *-* espero que gostem.


**Heeeeeeeey! Resolvi mudar um pouco e escrever uma fanfic sobre The Big Bang Theory. Eu sei que fugiu um pouco do assunto em si mas, quando eu assisti o episódio 19 da 3° temporada, a Penny me deixou revoltada... Então surgiu isso aqui hahaha. Antes que vocês se perguntem: Por que 'Give Your Heart a Break'? Bom, eu assisti um vídeo dos momentos Lenny e a música era essa (e por puro acaso eu sou apaixonada no cantor que fez o cover haha). E SIM! O Leonard está cantando uma música da Demi Lovato! E SIM, EU SOU TEAM LEONARD,BABY! (Vou deixar o link do vídeo no final)**

**P.S: ****_Letras em itálico: Pensamentos do Leonard_**

**Vejo vocês lá em baixo. E não se i esqueçam das reviews, se não o Leo vai ficar triste :(**

* * *

Há momentos em que meras palavras não descrevem exatamente o que sentimos, e é nesses momentos que percebemos, algumas músicas nos descrevem.

Leonard não imaginava que tudo acabaria assim. Talvez já estivesse acostumado, era sempre a mesma coisa. Mas dessa vez ela tinha sido tão _dura_. Dessa vez ela tinha _realmente o machucado_.

Aquelas malditas cenas passavam pela cabeça de Leonard a noite toda. Ele se lembrou de uma música. Uma música que realmente o descrevia:

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are, so close, yet so far

Haven't I passed the test.

When will you realize

Baby I'm not like the rest

**(**No dia em que te conheci

Você me disse que nunca se apaixonaria

Mas agora que eu entendo você

Eu sei que aquilo era medo

Agora estamos aqui, tão perto e ainda tão longe

Ainda não passei no teste

Quando você vai perceber

Querido, eu não sou como o resto)

_No dia em que eu te conheci, você me encantou. Tinha sonhos, que tem até hoje. Convidei você para almoçar, na tentativa de 'ser um bom vizinho'. _

_Eu queria não me apaixonar, e olha só onde chegamos. Estamos tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe._

_Ah querida, quando você vai perceber que eu sou diferente?!_

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared is wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And theres no time to waste (to waste)

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break

(Não quero partir o seu coração

Quero dar um tempo a ele

Eu sei que você está assustado, é errado

Como se pudesse cometer um erro

Só temos uma vida para viver

E não temos tempo para desperdiçar (para desperdiçar)

Então deixe dar um tempo ao seu coração, dar um tempo ao seu coração

Deixe dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração)

_Não vou fazer você sofrer, querida. Vou dar um descanso o seu coração._

_Nós vamos errar, vamos errar juntos. E vamos sempre estar um ao lado do outro. Rindo desses erros e dizendo "eu te amo". Alias se não fosse por um "eu te amo" eu não estaria aqui, lamentando, e revivendo todos esses malditos momentos._

_Quero passar todo o tempo contigo. Quero te abraçar, te beijar e dizer o quanto ainda te amo. Quero você só para mim. _

On Sunday, you went home alone,

There were tears in your eyes,

I called your cellphone, my love,

But you did not reply

The world is ours if we want it,

We can take it, if you just take my hand,

Theres no turn back now

Baby try to understand

_(_No Domingo, você foi para casa sozinho

Havia lágrimas em seus olhos

Eu liguei para o seu celular, meu amor

Mas você não atendeu

O mundo pode ser nosso se quisermos

Podemos tomá-lo se você pegar a minha mão

Não há volta agora

Baby, tente entender_)_

_Depois daquela noite, em que fomos jogar boliche, você saiu sozinha. Acho que chorou por se arrepender do que tinha dito, mas você não se arrependeu tanto quanto eu, por dizer palavras erradas, na hora errada. Você realmente não entende, não é?!_

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared is wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste (to waste)

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,

Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break

There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

_(_Não quero partir o seu coração

Quero dar um tempo a ele

Eu sei que você está assustado, é errado

Como se pudesse cometer um erro

Só temos uma vida para viver

E não temos tempo para esperar(para esperar)

Então deixe dar um tempo ao seu coração, dar um tempo ao seu coração

Deixe dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração

Há tanta coisa que você pode tomar, deixe dar um tempo ao seu coração

Deixe dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração)

_Não quero esperar de novo. Quero gritar para todo mundo que você é minha. Não vou quebrar seu coração, vou dar uma pausa para ele._

When your lips are on my lips

Then our hearts beat as one,

But you slip out of my finger tips

Everytime you run

(Quando os seus lábios estão nos meus

Os nossos corações batem como um só

Mas você escorrega dos meus dedos

Toda vez você corre)

_Ah querida, somos dois corações batendo como um só. Mas quando você corre, meus dedos escorregam. Não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo. Você vai ser minha, garota!_

Don't wanna break your heart,

Wanna give your heart a break,

I know you're scared is wrong,

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live,

And theres no time to waste (to waste)

So let me give your heart a break,

'Cause you've been hurt before,

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away,

Some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart, Baby I can ease the ache (the ache)

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,

There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break,

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

_(_Não quero partir o seu coração

Quero só dar um tempo a ele

Eu sei que você está assustado, é errado

Como se pudesse cometer um erro

Só temos uma noite para viver

E não temos tempo para esperar (para esperar)

Então deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração

Porque você foi ferido antes

Posso ver nos seus olhos

Você tenta sorrir

Isso você não pode disfarçar

Não quero partir seu coração, eu posso aliviar a dor (a dor)

Então deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração

Deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração

Há tanta coisa que você pode tomar, deixe dar um tempo ao seu coração

Deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração)

_Não quero ver você sofrer novamente. Eu quero apenas dar um descanso ao seu coração. Quero fazer você sorrir verdadeiramente quando estiver comigo. Vou enxugar suas lágrimas. Ah querida, eu quero dar um tempo ao seu coração._

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

(No dia em que te conheci

Você me disse que nunca se apaixonaria)

_Mas quem queria não se apaixonar não era você, e sim eu._

* * *

**Hey again! Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem suas opiniões por reviews e me deixem feliz!**

**Bom, o vídeo é esse: **

**[L&P] "Let me give your a break..." e esse é o link: watch?v=6xgiGKz49bQ **

**É isso aí. Mandem reviews,mesmo se não tiverem gostado. Críticas são bem vindas se forem construtivas.**

**Tchau e até a próxima fic :* **


End file.
